prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Page
| birth_place = Virgilina, Virginia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Virgilina, Virginia | billed = Aaron's Creek, Virginia | trainer = Jason Blade Justin Flash Jimmy Valiant | debut = 2008 | retired = }} Stevie Woltz (July 27, 1991) is an American professional wrestler best known by his ring names Adam Page and Hangman Page. He is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling (AEW). Before joining AEW, Page worked several years from 2008-2015 in promotions in the North Atlantic territory. He is best known for his work in Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic (CWF Mid-Atlantic) and Premiere Wrestling Xperience (PWX). Between these two promotions, Page became a CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion, CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Champion and a two-time PWX Tag Team Champion. Page is also known for his eight-year tenure in Ring Of Honor from 2011-2018, during which he became a one-time ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champion as a member of the BULLET CLUB with Matt Jackson & Nick Jackson. He is also known for his work with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), debuting as early as 2014 and through NJPW's business relationship with ROH, continued to wrestle in shows for NJPW, during which he competed in tournaments such as multiple NJPW World Tag Leagues and The G1 Climax. Professional wrestling career Early career (2011-2016) Page debuted as early as 2008, however the earliest of his known matches were held in promotions including Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic, Northeast Wrestling, EVOLVE and many more, and frequently appeared in Premiere Wrestling Xperience all between 2011-2016. During the course of five years, Page became a one-time WrestleForce Tag Team Champion, a two-time PWX Tag Team Champion, a one-time CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Champion and a one-time CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion. Ring of Honor (2011–2018) Page made his ROH debut on January 14, 2011, at ROH Champions Vs. All Stars in the dark match. In 2013, Page participated in the ROH Top Prospect Tournament, but he was defeated on January 5 by Silas Young. Page made his pay-per-view debut at ROH's 11th Anniversary Show, where he participated in a Six Man Mayhem Match won by ACH. At Manhattan Mayhem, Page was defeated by Young in a singles match. At Death Before Dishonor XI, Page defeated RD Evans. At Glory by Honor XII, Page was defeated by Jimmy Jacobs. At Golden Dream, Page had his first title match, but he was defeated by the ROH World Television Champion Matt Taven. At Final Battle 2013, Page was defeated by Matt Hardy. In 2014, Page feuded with The Decade, a stable formed by ROH veterans. At ROH's 12th Anniversary Show, The Decade (BJ Whitmer, Jimmy Jacobs, and Roderick Strong) defeated Page, Cedric Alexander, and Mark Briscoe. However, on March 7, Page joined The Decade, as the first of the recruits, or "young boys". At Supercard of Honor VIII, Page, Jacobs, and Whitmer defeated Andrew Everett and Adrenaline RUSH (ACH and Tadarius Thomas). In October 20, 2014, Page became a full-fledged member of the Decade. After Jacobs left the stable and Colby Corino entered in, Page started a feud with ACH. At ROH Best in the World, the Decade (Whitmer and Page) defeated ACH and Matt Sydal when Page pinned Sydal after he had hit Sydal with the "Adam's Apple". At Death Before Dishonor XIII, he defeated ACH by hitting him with a new finisher the "Rite of Passage". Page subsequently left The Decade and feuded with BJ Whitmer, turning face in the process. Page faced Whitmer at ROH 14th Anniversary Show, but was defeated. On May 9, 2016, during the first night of the War of the Worlds tour, Page became a villain once again when he joined Bullet Club by turning on Colt Cabana, The Briscoes, and The Motor City Machine Guns during a ten-man tag team main event. Page hanged Chris Sabin with a hangman's noose which gave Page his "hangman" nickname. At ROH Death Before Dishonor XIV Page defeated Jay Briscoe. On November 16, 2016 Page was unsuccessfully winning the ROH World Television Championship where he was defeated by Bobby Fish. On April 1, 2017 Page teamed with Guerrillas Of Destiny (Tama Tonga and Tanga Loa) as they were unsuccessful against Bully Ray and The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe and Mark Briscoe) this was for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship. Page got involved in the ROH World Television Championship match, helping Marty Scurll defeat Frankie Kazarian by hitting him with a chair. Kazarian and Page battled in a strap match at Best in the World ending with Page submitting while being hanged via leather strap. On August 20, 2017, Page won his first title in ROH, when he and his Bullet Club stablemates The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson), billed collectively as "The Hung Bucks", defeated Dalton Castle and The Boys for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship. While Page and The Young Bucks' Bullet Club stablemates Cody, Kenny Omega and Marty Scurll were later allowed to defend the title under "Bullet Club Rules", only Page and The Young Bucks were recognized as official champions. At ROH 16 Anniversary, The Hung Bucks lost the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championships against SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian and Scorpio Sky). Page fought Kota Ibushi at Supercard of Honor XII in a losing effort. Page and the Bullet Club went on to retain the Six-Man Tag Team titles in title defenses on September 22 at ROH Death Before Dishonor XV, against Bully Ray & The Briscoes and during the September 23 edition of ROH against Minoru Suzuki, Silas Young & The Beer City Bruiser. On October 13, during the third day of the 2017 ROH Global Wars, Page wrestled against Kenny King, Josh Woods, KUSHIDA, Matt Taven and Punishment Martinez in a Six-Man Mayhem Match for the ROH World Television Championship but lost to King. On October 28 at ROH Soaring Eagle Cup, Page and Bullet Club member Nick Jackson joined a Three-Way title match against Rhett Titus & Will Ferrara and the defending ROH World Tag Team Champions The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin). On November 11 at ROH Elite, Page and Club member Marty Scurll competed against teams Best Friends (Beretta & Chuckie T) and The Addiction (Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian) in a Three-Way Tag Team match but lost to the Best Friends. The next day, Page wrestled his first singles match of the month, losing to Flip Gordon. Page finished the year with a match on December 15 at ROH Final Battle, alongside Matt and Nick Jackson in a successful defense of the ROH World Six Man Tag Team Titles, defeating Dragon Lee, Flip Gordon & Titan. Page and Club members Matt and Nick Jackson returned during the January 20, 2018 edition of ROH to successfully defend the Six Man Tag Team Titles against SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky). At ROH Honor Reigns Supreme, Page and Bullet Club members Cody & Marty Scurll were defeated by The Kingdom (Matt Taven, TK O'Ryan & Vinny Marseglia). On February 10, Page won his first singles match of the year, defeating Christopher Daniels. Page also won a victory with the Bullet Club, defeating Christopher Daniels & Frankie Kazarian along with The Kingdom in a ten-man tag team match on the same date. On February 23, Page joined ROH's Japanese tour beginning with Day 1 of the 2018 ROH/NJPW Honor Rising: Japan show, where he and the Bullet Club defeated Golden Lovers (Kenny Omega & Kota Ibushi) & Chase Owens. On the following day, Page and the Bullet Club defeated CHAOS (Jay White & YOSHI-HASHI) & Chuckie T. During March at ROH Manhattan Mayhem, Page and the Bullet Club won an Ultimate Mayhem match after defeating Shane Taylor & The Kingdom. During the ROH 16th Anniversary Show, the Bullet Club lost the ROH World Six Man Tag Team Titles in a Las Vegas Street Fight match to team SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian & Scorpio Sky). At ROH Supercard Of Honor XII, Page lost his second singles match of the year to Kota Ibushi. At ROH Masters Of The Craft, Page, Matt and Nick Jackson & Flip Gordon defeated SoCal Uncensored (Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, Scorpio Sky & Shane Taylor) in an eight-man tag team match. On April 27, during the first day of ROH Bound By Honor, Page and the Bullet Club won a tag match defeating The Kingdom. On May 11 during the second day of the 2018 ROH-NJPW War Of The Worlds event, Page challenged Silas Young for the ROH World Television Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. On May 24, during the first day of the ROH Honor United tour, Page and Cody challenged the The Briscoes (Jay Briscoe & Mark Briscoe) for the ROH World Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. During the second day of the ROH Honor United tour, Page and Club members Matt & Nick Jackson joined a Three-Way tag match against SoCal Uncensored and defending Six Man Tag Team Champions The Kingdom but neither challenger teams succeeded in defeating The Kingdom for the titles. On the third and final day of the ROH Honor United tour, Page won a singles match, defeating Hiroshi Tanahashi. On June 16 during the second day of the ROH State Of The Art event, Page entered a Six-Way match against Punishment Martinez, Cheeseburger, Jonathan Gresham, Scorpio Sky and Silas Young for the ROH World Television Championship but did not succeed in winning the title from Young. On June 29 at ROH Best In The World Page met the new World Television Champion Punishment Martinez in a Street Fight but did not succeed in winning the title. He finished the month with a match during the June 30 ROH TV Tapings, teaming Matt & Nick Jackson in a Three-Way match against SoCal Uncensored and Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI, EVIL & SANADA). New Japan Pro-Wrestling (2016–2019) In June 2016, New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) announced Page would debut for the promotion at Dominion 6.19 in Osaka-jo Hall under the ring name Hangman Page in a six-man tag team match where he teamed up with Yujiro Takahashi and Bad Luck Fale to defeat Captain New Japan, Yoshi Tatsu, and Togi Makabe. Page scored the win after pinning Captain New Japan. Afterwards, Page also began using the name in ROH. On July 3, 2016, Page competed in a tag team match where he teamed up with Yujiro to defeat the team of Captain New Japan and Yoshi Tatsu at Kizuna Road 2016 event. On G1 Climax 26 Finals Page and Yujiro unsuccessfully challenged for IWGP Tag Team Championship against The Briscoe Brothers. From November 18 to December 10, 2016, Page and Yujiro participated in World Tag League 2016 where they finished second in A Block with record of four wins and three losses, thus failing to advance to the final. On July 1, 2017, at G1 Special in USA, Page took part in a tournament to determine the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion, but was eliminated in his first round match by Jay Lethal. On August 13, Page and Bullet Club stablemate Cody unsuccessfully challenged War Machine (Hanson and Raymond Rowe) for the IWGP Tag Team Championship. From November 18 through December 11, Page once again teamed with Yujiro Takahashi (somewhat-jokingly now called "Dick and Balls") for World Tag League 2017. They placed third in A Block with 8 points. At the New Beginning in Sapporo, after Jay White defeated Kenny Omega for the IWGP Unites States Championship, Page went to challenge White for the title, but was interrupted by Omega, after which Cody attacked Omega. Page challenged White for the IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship at Strong Style Evolved, but was defeated. Page was the only Bullet Club member fully supporting Cody during his dispute with Kenny Omega. Page's first main event singles match in NJPW came against Kenny Omega at Wrestling Dontaku 2018 where he lost to Omega. Page competed in his first G1 Climax, G1 Climax 28, in the A Block finishing in 9th place with 6 points. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2018) In April 2018, Adam Page made his debut for Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) at the first night of All-Star Weekend 14. Page fought then PWG World Champion, Keith Lee in a losing effort. All Elite Wrestling (2018-present) As of 2018, it was reported Page is signed to All Elite Wrestling. He made his AEW debut on May 25, 2019 during the AEW Double or Nothing pre-show, where he won 21-Man Battle Royale. He returned the following month at Fyter Fest, where he won a four-way match defeating Jimmy Havoc, Jungle Boy and Maxwell Jacob Friedman. He continued his success at Fight For The Fallen, defeating Kip Sabian. At All Out Page met Chris Jericho in a title match to crown the first-ever AEW World Champion. After his loss to Jericho, Page returned to television on the October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite, where he lost a singles match against PAC. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Buckshot Lariat fka:The Adam's Apple'' (Slingshot flipping Lariat) **''Turn The Page'' (Arm trap reverse STO), former **''DeadEye''/''Rite of Passage'' (Kneeling back-to-belly piledriver) *'Signature moves' **Arm trap neckbreaker **Avalanche swinging neckbreaker **Big boot **Bridging deadlift pumphandle half nelson suplex **''Cracker Barrel'' (Cradle tombstone piledriver) **Corner dropkick **Discus forearm smash **''Dropsault'' (Dropkick to an opponent while performing a moonsault onto another) **Float over powerbomb **German suplex **Moonsault, sometimes to the outside **Running/Standing shooting star press, sometimes from the apron **Superkick **Swinging neckbreaker from the second rope *'Nicknames' **'"Hangman"' **'"The Hungman"' **"The Iron Horse" **"The Problem Solver of the Bullet Club" *'Entrance Themes' **"Hangman" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW; 2016-2018) **"ShotEm" by QBrick (used as a part of Bullet Club) **'"Ghost Town Triumph"' by Vincent Pedulla (2018-present) *'Teams and stables' **Country Jacked **Partnered with Justin Flash **The Decade **BULLET CLUB **The Elite Championships and accomplishments *'All Elite Wrestling' :*AEW World Tag Team Championship (1 time, Current) with Kenny Omega *'Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic' :*CWF Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship :*CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship *'Premiere Wrestling Xperience' :*PWX Tag Team Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked #63 of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2018 *'WrestleForce' :*WrestleForce Tag Team Championship (1 time) - (with Corey Hollis as team Country Jacked) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson :*Breakout Star of the Year (2017) External links * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Channel * Profile * Official Website Category:1991 births Category:2008 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Virginia wrestlers Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:UltraWrestle alumni‎ Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Wrestle Gate Pro alumni Category:AEW World Tag Team Champions